


Cat Food

by 98s



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, There are other characters, hina likes to be extra, i shouldnt tag them, implied other pairings, sayo too?, silly oneshot, their roles are so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98s/pseuds/98s
Summary: Sayo loved dogs. Hina certainly knew that. But... But why she had to say something like that to her?! Hina was pretty sure she didn't act like them. Nope. Nuh-uh."Um, I don't hate cats, you know..."





	Cat Food

**Author's Note:**

> based off the 4koma manga? i think? i didn't save the pic.

_"By the way, Onee-chan."_  
  
_"Yes?"_  
  
_"Onee-chan is like a cat too."_  
  
_"What?"_  
  
.  
  
They were watching Pasupare show together (of course after Hina begged-almost-kneeled, pulled and pushed Sayo to sit on the couch and relax with her) when Sayo started commenting about Hina's band mates.  
  
"Hmm… Most Pastel Palette members are like dogs somehow."  
  
Hina was a very good little sister. She was sure of it. She knew her big sister liked dogs and had a soft spot for them. So her statement was definitely and absolutely should be taken as a compliment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hina didn't really share his sister enthusiasm for dogs (she liked them too, okay), but she still felt excited to know what her sister thought about her precious band mates and friends.  
  
"Yes. Yamato-san is the friendly guard dog. She is rather goofy yet reliable. Maruyama-san is that small scared puppy who just participate in the dog beauty contest for the first time. Wakamiya-san is the elegant beautiful dog the rich family usually have."  
  
"How about Chisato-chan?"  
  
"Ah… Well, I'm not sure. She looks like the caretaker."  
  
Hina nodded and raised her hand. "Then, then, what about me?"  
  
Sayo stared at her for a moment before replying.  
  
"You are… a cat…"  
  
"Huuh!? Not dog?"  
  
"Well.. You are rather whimsical like a cat."  
  
Hina was rather disappointed with that assessment. After all, her sister liked dogs, not cats. Wait. Was that mean Sayo didn't really like her? Was her sister just implying that 'yes, you are as annoying as a cat and not as cute as a dog' to her?  
  
"O-onee-chan… and I thought our relationship had grown better!!"  
  
Hina dashed out dramatically leaving a dumbfounded Sayo by herself.  
  
"What's with her? Does she not like a cat?"  
  
.  
  
Hina wanted to be like a dog. Puppy. The cute animal her sister loved. But definitely not a cat. Nope. But she had to wonder what makes them to be like a dog and not a cat?  
  
Hm.  
  
…  
  
Maybe she could ask others for the answer?  
  
.  
  
_What is puppy-like personality?_  
  
Lisa, "Eh? Why do you ask something like that?"  
  
_It is for SCIENCE!!_  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it. Hmm… I guess they would often hug other people. Skinship, you know. Ahh… right. Like Kasumi-chan, for example?"  
  
_…duly noted._  
  
Chisato, "Umm… I'm not really sure what you are asking."  
  
_But you are our caretaker!!_  
  
"Pardon me? I don't understand."  
  
_Next._  
  
Aya, "Hmm… I guess it is to describe someone adorable? It's hard to say no to them."  
  
_…Aya-chan can't say no to Chisato-chan too. Does that mean you think of her as puppy-like?_  
  
"N-no… it's just… Chisato-chan is rather scary. Ah, don't tell her I said that. A-anyway, she only ever asked me to do something work-related. Hhh… She only ever asked Kanon-chan to hang out…."  
  
_…Did I just step into a mine?_  
  
Kokoro, "Hmm? I don't know what is that~ Ah, right! We can just ask Misaki!"  
  
Misaki, "Wait? Why do I get dragged into this too?"  
  
"You are Michelle's best friend! So you must know about it!!"  
  
"No… how is that supposed to be related?"  
  
_Please, answer. My sibling relationship is at the risk._  
  
"Stop making this heavier than it is supposed to be!! Arghh, okay, okay! Puppy-like, right? Ah, you know, I guess they are the type who likes to see other people happy? Smile?"  
  
"Ohh! Then we need someone like that in our band, Misaki!!"  
  
"Uh... yeah. You are right, Kokoro-san. Yup."  
  
_I see. Happy. Yep. I can do that._  
  
Ran, "What?"  
  
_Do you know what is it?_  
  
"Uhh… No?"  
  
_And here I thought we are buddies!!_  
  
Tsugumi, "Ehh? Hmm… How to say it? I guess they must be kind and nice. Sometimes slightly oblivious. But they don't mean anything bad…? Ah, I'm sorry, I can't really explain it clearly."  
  
_Tsugu-chan is soo_ niceee _!!_  
  
"Eh, wait. No. I'm… only answering Hina-senpai's question?"  
  
_I can't even get mad at you if you steal Onee-chan!!_  
  
"What?! I won't steal Sayo-san from you, Hina-senpai!"  
  
_Uwaaaaa!! You are so pure, it's hard to hold a grudge against you!!_  
  
"S-senpai?"  
  
_THIS! This must be what they call puppy-like! This brilliance! This shining aura!! How can I compete with natural like that!!_  
  
"Umm… I'm not really sure what happened. But cheer up, Hina-senpai! I know you can do anything when you put your mind to it! Fighting, Senpai!!"  
  
_Tsugu-chaan…. sob._  
  
.  
  
"Onee-chan."  
  
Hina stood up with her hands on her hip as she looked straight into Sayo's eyes. The older sister, just got home from one of Roselia weekly band practices, tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Can I ask you something."  
  
Sayo nodded her head slowly. Cautiously.  
  
"Tsugu-chan. Is she like a dog or cat?"  
  
"…dog?"  
  
"I see." Hina was nodding her head as if she had just solved the mystery of life. Sayo wanted to ask what did she really see, but held back as she didn't want to get dragged into her sister's shenanigan. She walked slowly to her room, hoping Hina was still too busy in her own world to pay attention.  
  
"Onee-chan."  
  
It didn't go as planned, of course. Sayo turned her head to the side. "Yes?"  
  
Hina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What do you think of Tsugu-chan?"  
  
Sayo raised her eyebrows at the question. "She is nice?"  
  
"Onee-chan," Hina sighed dramatically. "I know I'm pretty clingy. But Onee-chan should know I only wish for your happiness, right?"  
  
"I... Uh... sure."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Onee-chan! I can't promise I won't feel jealous! But I won't ruin your chance at happiness!! I swear that with my life!" Hina placed her right hand in front of her chest, tried to convey her feeling about the matter as much as she could.  
  
Sayo blinked. For a few seconds, they just stood silently in the hallway while exchanging look at each other. Hina still posed theatrically as Sayo tried to process whatever happening as fast as her tired brain could do at the moment.  
  
"Hina," she finally said. "Maybe you are hanging around Seta-san too much. Or is it Shirasagi-san? Did you just watch her performance or something?"  
  
Hina broke her stance as she threw her arms to the side. "Nooo! I know you like Tsugu-chan! She is the only one you call by her name! Onee-chan doesn't even do that with other Roselia members!"  
  
"Is it really? I don't really pay attention to that. But Hina, I call you by your name too."  
  
"We are family! It doesn't count!" Hina wanted to stomp the floor in her frustration. But it was too childish even for her, and she knew Sayo didn't like seeing people act immature. "Just admit it, Onee-chan!"  
  
Sayo took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know what you want me to say. Yes, I like Tsugumi-san. She is a nice girl. Are we done here? I want to get rest before dinner, if you don't min--wait, why are you crying now?" She put down her guitar case and bag on the floor as she moved closer to her sister.  
  
"Because Onee-chan… I don't want Onee-chan to leave me…" Hina rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. "But Onee-chan doesn't like me, and likes Tsugu-chan… so… I have to let Onee-chan go…" She was sniffling and blubbering pathetically, but she didn't care anymore, not when Sayo would leave her soon.  
  
"I really don't understand how your mind works," Sayo pulled Hina into a hug. She stroked her sister's hair a bit awkwardly, definitely not used to comfort other people, but couldn't exactly leave Hina alone either. "Of course I like you. And I won't leave you. I don't know why you mentioned Tsugumi-san. But just because I like her, it doesn't mean I like you less."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I never lied to you, right?"  
  
"B-but… Onee-chan said I was like a cat…"  
  
Sayo pulled away, ignoring Hina's whine as she looked at her twin incredulously. "And what is that supposed to mean…"  
  
"Onee-chan loves dog."  
  
"Yes. Wait." Sayo held out her hand forward as her other hand rubbed her temple. "Did you just freak out because the other day I compared you to a cat and not dog?"  
  
"Well… Onee-chan doesn't seem to like cat that much…" Hina mumbled under her breath. "So…"  
  
"…Is this the situation for me to say I need a drink?"  
  
.  
  
_"Well, we are twins. If I'm a cat, then Onee-chan is too."_  
  
_"I… Hhh… whatever you want, Hina."_  
  
_"Ah, right. How about we go to karaoke and Onee-chan can sing this Cat Food song for me?"_  
  
_"…I refuse."_  
  
_"Or we can practice here. Say_ nyaaa _, Onee-chan."_  
  
_“…”_  
  
_"Say,_ nyaaa _."_  
  
_She growled menacingly._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. i actually a cat person. i dont know anything about dog. nothing at all. ah and the title is from voca song.


End file.
